


What about me? Am I included?

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Keith doesn't have a good relationship with food and no one else in his life has ever helped him any with it either.
Relationships: Keith & His Dad, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & food
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	What about me? Am I included?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is kinda another vent fic. So for awhile in my life my family has forgotten me during dinner time. It just happened again and I guess it really hit me especially after yesterday when they were being mean to me and made me so upset that i threw up. I actually wrote about that yesterday, that fic is called: Words hold power, if anyone wants to read it, you don't have to, to read this. I just was mad and upset and frankly I just don't know mad with myself for being so useless and weak that I can't do anything in my life. I keep putting everything on Keith, for he is so strong and I just want to be like him, like all of the paladins, Like Lance, he struggles with himself too and yet they are so strong, funny and kind and make a difference within the world and I just feel worthless sitting over here.
> 
> :(
> 
> Sorry, y'all can ignore my stupid depressed ass, it's okay, it wouldn't be something new to me.

The door closes behind the back of his father and Keith sits there all alone. He doesn't know when he will be back but he knows he will. His dad is a hero, he saves people, he is a firefighter. Keith smiles at that thought and goes to play for a bit, to color and draw. He eventually tries out his small body and once he wakes up his belly is growling, he is hungry. He sits up off the ground, scanning around the room for his dad.

"Pop?" calls Keith as he gets to his feet and walks to the kitchen. The lights are off, everything is dark except the living room which he has been in all day long. That's strange, usually his dad would be home, the lights would be on and he be cooking up something or having some pizza boxes on the table but Keith sees nothing. 

"Pop where are ya?" calls out Keith, holding his stuff hippo tightly to his chest. He walks back to the living room and goes to the door. He stands upon his tip toes so he can reach the latch and nob to open it.  
The door comes open, pushing Keith off balance and he tumbles backwards onto his butt. 

"Oof" sighs Keith as he gets up and the cool evening's air hits his face. His dad's pick-up truck isn't parked outside. Keith stands there looking outside wondering where his dad is. He sighs and shuts the door and walks over to the couch. He grabs his coloring book and sits down with his hippo and colors, awaiting for his dad to walk in soon.

After a while, he hears a car drive up and foot steps. 

"Pop!" shouts Keith as he tosses his crayons and jumps off the couch, rushing to the door. He throws it ope, the smile on his face quickly disappearing when his violet eyes fall upon someone who isn't his father. Keith takes a step back and reaches for the door, getting ready to shut it. He knows that he isn't supposed to talk to strangers, his dad keeps him away from people because it is safer that way, his dad say that he has to protect him because he is special.  
Keith goes to close the door.

"Whoa, whoa there. Keith? It's Keith right?" asks the man before him and Keith just stares up at him, for he isn't going to be saying a single word to them.

"It's okay. See" they say as they point to a star pinned to their t-shirt, "I'm a police officer. I'm here to take you somewhere." And with that, it has Keith shoving the door hard and quickly. He has no idea who this person is, he just wants his dad. He know police help people, that they are good but he doesn't know this person at all and it's late and he is scared.

"Wait!" yells someone and this person has Keith pausing, for he does know this voice. He doesn't know it too well but he does recognize it, it's his father's friend Joe. "Hey there Keith, remember me?" asks Joe and Keith nods his head. "Okay, well we kinda need you to come with us" he says and Keith shakes his head 'no'.  
He can't leave. His dad has told him to never leave the house, not without him. 

"It's okay bud" says Joe who holds out his hand towards Keith.

"I want Pop!" yells Keith and the moment he mentions his dad he sees a flash of hurt go across his dad's friend's face. Joe bends down onto his knees and takes a deep breath. 

"Keith, there was an accident and your father....he didn't...he died. I'm sorry. We can-" he says but Keith blocks everything else out once that single word hits him. Died.  
His dad is...dead. He's dead. Gone and not coming back. He's all alone. Everything moves in a blur. There are hands upon him, he's kicking, screaming and crying. Just yelling for his dad. Someone goes into his house to grab things, puts them in a bag and then sits it beside him in the backseat of the police car. He brushes his tears away as he the car drives away from the only place he has ever known. He reaches for the bag next to him. It holds a few of his clothes, his coloring book, his hippo and at that Keith stops looking and pulls him to his chest and cries in a little ball.

He is eventually taken to a house where there are other kids, they are all having dinner but he is just taken upstairs and sat down on a bed, his new bed and just left there.  
He's hungry too. Why can't he go to dinner with the others?  
He lays down and cries himself to sleep.

Sadly this isn't a one time thing. Keith is simply just forgotten often about meals. He would be around, hear the lady in charge calling the other kids names, walk right past him, call other kid saying dinner was ready but not his name. He would sit alone in his room, while all the others ate because if they didn't call him then he wasn't welcome was he? He would wait til everyone would be done or asleep, head to the kitchen for something left of the dinner and his smile would fall when he pulled open the fridge to see there was nothing left from dinner for him. He was forgotten. He wasn't worth having dinner like the others, so he made his way back to his room and cried himself to sleep on once again an empty stomach.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith thought things were finally actually going to change when he got adopted and they did but they also didn't at the same time. Because he was so young when he lost his dad and went to a foster home, he learned at that young age that if someone didn't invite you to a meal, then you weren't welcomed, you were in the way or unworthy of it, unimportant. 

His adoptive family didn't know this and they thought that he was shy and just needed to get used to everything, so they gave him time and space to adjust, letting him come down to eat when he felt comfortable but the sad thing was he never did.

His new brother, Shiro was a huge help, he could see that Keith struggled with food and helped him out a bit, but Keith could never pin point what the real issue was. His stomach had grew used to eating maybe 2 instead of 3 meals a day. A snack here or there maybe okay but too much and he would feel sick. Dinner was always the worst for him, just a huge trigger for him.

One night at his new home, he had a big trigger which set him back. He knew Shiro's mom was just finishing up making their meal and he was hungry, like actually hungry for he hadn't ate since early that morning. So he pushed himself and was walking down the stairs, he has been eating dinner with his family more often now and it made him smile and feel happy and kinda wanted.

The table was being set up and Shiro's mom walked in with a big smile on her face. "Oh hello Keith. Tom's brother is coming over tonight" she said and walked back into the kitchen. Keith's smile slowly fell off his face. Shiro's uncle was coming.  
Keith glanced over at the table and counted the chairs, the plates and noticed, that it was all set out but if Shiro's uncle was coming over then there was one seat short. His.

Keith blinked quickly. His throat began to feel tight, for they had forgotten him, just like everyone else has in his life. He wasn't really mad at them, he was but he was more mad at himself for letting his walls down and letting them in, because now once again he was the one who was being hurt again. 

Shiro walked in with a basket of dinner rolls and waved at him. "Hey Keith!"

"Hi, umm...I'm going upstairs'' said Keith as he turned towards the stairs.

"What's up, you okay?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah, just not hungry'' Keith said and rushed upstairs, throwing himself onto his bed and laying there. 

His mind raced with thoughts and he had voices screaming at him.

Why was he not included?  
Why was he never good enough?  
Why wasn't he worth anything?  
Why didn't he matter?  
What did he ever do wrong to cause everyone to hate him? 

Why was he even here, even alive if he didn't matter enough to anyone to eat anything?


End file.
